memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Joanna Miles
|birthplace = Nice, Alpes-Maritimes, France |roles = |characters = Perrin }} Joanna Miles is the actress who portrayed Perrin, wife of Sarek, in the two episodes and . For "Unification I", Miles filmed her scenes on Thursday and between Tuesday and Wednesday on Paramount Stage 8, 9, and 16. ("Unification I" call sheets) Miles was interviewed by Bill Florence for the article "Joanna Miles - Perrin", published in . As a science fiction fan, Miles is familiar with and cites as her favorite, "Particulary ''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. Leonard Nimoy has made a wonderful marriage between entertaining us and having us address issues that we need to face, and what better way to do it than through this medium?" Born in Nice, France, Miles decided at the age of ten not to follow into her mother's footsteps as an artist but becoming an actress. By the time she finished high school, Miles attended twenty-two different schools and lived in sixteen states. Her first professional acting work was the play "Goodbye My Fancy" for which she received her Actor's Equity card. Miles had her motion picture debut with a minor part in the 1960 drama ''Butterfield 8 on which she also worked as stand-in for and Susan Oliver. Following her film debut, Miles appeared in recurring roles in the television series The Nurses (1963), The Edge of Night (1964-1965), A Flame in the Wind (1964), The Secret Storm (1967-1968), and All My Children (1970-1971). She also worked on the television drama The Glass Menagerie (1973) which earned her two Emmy Awards as Best Supporting Actress in Drama and Best Supporting Actress of the Year, the television drama Born Innocent (1974), the science fiction horror film Bug (1975, with James Greene), and the science fiction thriller The Ultimate Warrior (1975, with Stephen McHattie) before she worked with William Shatner in the Barbary Coast episode "Crazy Cats" in 1975 (with Andrew Prine and Ian Wolfe). Miles had guest roles in episodes of Petrocelli (1976, with Susan Howard and Ward Costello), The Incredible Hulk (1979, directed by Reza Badiyi), Trapper John, M.D. (1982, with Madge Sinclair and Gina Hecht), Cagney & Lacey (1986), and St. Elsewhere (1987, with Norman Lloyd, Ed Begley, Jr., Bruce Greenwood, Christina Pickles, and Ray Walston) and portrayed the recurring role of Martha Randolph in four episodes of the drama soap Dallas (1984, with Susan Howard, John Beck, Mitchell Ryan, and Morgan Woodward). Further film work includes the television drama Delta County, U.S.A. (1977, with John McLiam), the television science fiction film A Fire in the Sky (1978, with Nicolas Coster and Marj Dusay), the horror film The Orphan (1979), the drama Cross Creek (1983, with Alfre Woodard, Ike Eisenmann, and Malcolm McDowell), the thriller Blackout (1988), and an acclaimed performance as Queen Gertrude, mother of Hamlet, in the drama Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead (1990). In the 1990s, Miles appeared in several television movies and had supporting roles in the thriller Above Suspicion (1995, with Kim Cattrall, Ron Canada, Natalija Nogulich, and Michelle Bonilla) and the science fiction thriller Judge Dredd (1995, with Maurice Roëves, Mitchell Ryan, and Adrienne Barbeau). She guest starred in episodes of Total Security (1997, with Tony Plana, Kristin Bauer, and Georgann Johnson), Nothing Sacred (1998, with Kimberly Cullum), Chicago Hope (1998 and 2000, with Michael Bofshever, Bob Clendenin, Ed O'Ross, Allan Miller, Richard Riehle, Margot Rose, and Deborah Van Valkenburgh), and Family Law (2000, with Julie Warner, Christopher McDonald, Juliana Donald, Salli Richardson, and Freda Foh Shen). In more recent years, Miles worked on ER (2000, with John Pyper-Ferguson, Jenette Goldstein, Scott MacDonald, Skip Stellrecht, Bruce Wright, Megan Cole, Derek Mears, Christopher Michael, and Gwen Van Dam), Whoopi Goldberg's Strong Medicine (2001, with Jack Donner and Martha Hackett), and Judging Amy (2002, with Kevin Rahm, Lanei Chapman, and Dakin Matthews), the television movie Jane Doe: Ties That Bind (2007, with Bruce French, Kimble Jemison, Lorna Raver, and Time Winters), the romance Sex and Breakfast (2007) on which she also worked as co-producer, the mystery thriller Grave Misconduct (2008, with John Fleck and Fran Bennett), and the television drama Jesse Stone: Thin Ice (2009, with Leslie Hope, Stephen McHattie, and William Sadler). As a lifetime member of the Actors Studio and the Motion Picture Academy, Miles continues to work on stage in plays such as "Women in Shorts" (2011) and "There Is No They" (2012), in film and television. External links * * * de:Joanna Miles es:Joanna Miles Category:Performers Category:TNG performers